


Lost in the Moment

by CommunionNimrod



Category: Pacific Rim (Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Newt has a short attention span sometimes, fall antics, orchard festivities
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-05 23:42:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16377287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CommunionNimrod/pseuds/CommunionNimrod
Summary: ... and the corn maze.In which Newt gets himself and Hermann (unsurprisingly) lost in a corn maze.





	Lost in the Moment

**Author's Note:**

> Fall-themed prompt fill for 2018 SFW Newmann Fest!

Hermann is tired, cold, aching, and angry.  He is incredibly angry. In fact, he’s downright furious.  For what certainly wasn’t the first time in the last hour he wonders how he’s been able to put up with Newton’s impulsive antics all these years, amazed that the final straw hasn’t been crossed to truly make things miserable.

It’s because he cares for the man a great deal, but that care doesn’t change the fact that Newton has gotten them incredibly lost in a damned corn maze.  He hadn’t even wanted to do this portion of their Halloween Orchard Extravaganza (named such by Newton, of course), but Hermann is thoroughly convinced by both Newton and Mako to tag along anyway. It should have been fine.  Corn mazes were simple enough, really, and there was no harm in the fifteen/twenty minute experience it was going to provide.

An hour and a half later, however, oh the harm is definitely there.  Hermann would be crossing his arms - in irritation AND in attempt to keep himself slightly warm - if he wasn’t needed to lean so heavily on his cane.  The chilled air already did a number on his bad leg, which had been his initial reasoning for wanting to sit this one out to begin with, and walking through row upon row of corn wasn’t helping matters.

Hermann could swear he’d seen these corn stalks before.  Their surroundings were familiar, Newton’s shouts were gaining no response, and Hermann was almost just as embarrassed as he was irritated.

“Dude, I swear I think we’re close,” Newton says, a few steps ahead of him, spinning his head back and forth as he analyzes their surroundings.  Yes, they have definitely been down this row before. Hermann recognizes the sagging corn stalk to his right.

“That’s what your said ten minutes ago,” Hermann snaps, shivering slightly.  “If you would have just stayed put-”

“Come on Herms, let’s not start that again,” Newton sighs.

“No, I **am** starting it again, because once again you can’t just keep with the group,” Hermann continues, ignoring his request.  “No, you have to go and get distracted and dart off in a random direction, paying absolutely no attention to where you are going, and putting us in this mess.”

"Yeah, well, we wouldn't still be lost if you hadn't taken us in circles three separate times," Newton huffs, crossing his arms as he walks.

"Really, Newton, i'm trying to navigate us and you're blaming this on me?"

"Yeah, you're directions  **suck** , dude."

"My directions wouldn't be necessary if YOU hadn't gotten us lost in the first place," Hermann shouts.

“You didn’t _have_ to follow me,” Newton groans.  Hermann sighs.

“You know that I did,” he mutters, quiet enough that he’s not sure Newton even catches him at first.  But then the other man is stopping and looking over his shoulder with a soft, concerned expression on his face.

Hermann could not, in good conscious, let Newton wander off alone and get just as lost as they were now.  It had been their motto for years - _Together_.  Hermann would follow Newton to the ends of the earth and back if he needed to, and if given the chance to do it differently, would do it all over again.  However, it did not change how frustrated he was at the man’s carelessness. This could have all been avoided if Newton had stopped in the first few moments of Hermann chasing after him.  They could have easily backtracked. They didn’t, though, so here they were.

“I’m sorry, man,” Newton frowns, walking back over to him.  Hermann straightens, standing at his full height and frowning.

“Your impulse is your downfall sometimes,” Hermann says, glancing down at him.  A particularly strong gust of wind passes by and Hermann can feel himself shivering again.  Newton reaches out and puts his hands on Hermann’s biceps, rubbing up and down gently.

“Dude, you look so cold, do you want my jacket?” Newton asks.

“That’s not necessary, no, I’ll be fine-” Hermann tries brushing off, but Newton is already shedding the battered and torn leather jacket and pushing up on his toes to throw it around Hermann’s shoulders.  It would look silly if Hermann tried to wear the coat properly, due to his long arms and broad shoulders, but having it hanging around him wasn’t so bad. Plus, it smells like Newton, which is … soothing.

“How’s your leg?” Newton asks, still standing close, tilting his head to the side.  Hermann thinks he is blushing, and he clutches at the jacket with his free hand.

“I’m sure you are well aware of my level of discomfort right now,” he sighs.

“Well, I have a solution then,” Newton grins.  Hermann blinks slowly, curious and nervous. He watches as Newt turns around and bends at the knees slightly, sticking his hands back and gesturing for Hermann to come forward.  “Piggy back ride.”

“Absolutely not,” Hermann huffs, blushing even more.  “No, that’s ridiculous.”

“Come ooooooon Hermann, it’ll get you off your feel and warm you up a bit,” Newton says.  Hermann tries to ignore that the points he’s making are … very good ones. “Plus, you can still bitch at me and maybe even be able to see high enough to get us out of here.”

“This is embarrassing,” Hermann groans, but steps forward anyway.  

It takes some major adjusting for Hermann to make sure he doesn’t drop his cane or Newt’s jacket.  However, after a few minutes, Newton is standing up straight and Hermann is in the air, wrapping his arms around Newton’s torso and trying his hardest not to cling so hard that he’ll make the man choke.

“See, this isn’t so bad,” Newton smiles as he begins walking again.  He’s moving more carefully than before, and Hermann can’t help but feel a bit touched by the gesture.  A bit loved.

“It’s horrible,” he counters stubbornly, pressing his nose into Newton’s hair and closing his eyes.  “You owe me a hot cider once we get back to the others.”

“I think I owe you more than that,” Newton laughs, his voice gentle.  “How about a massage once we get back home too?”

“Oh that’s a requirement, darling,” Hermann sighs.  His mouth finally twitches up into a bit of a smile.

It takes them another fifteen minutes before they find the exit, stepping into view of a concerned Mako and and amused Raleigh.  Hermann can feel his embarrassment return, but Newton is just grinning sheepishly and rambling to them about their terrifying adventure amidst the corn.  Hermann isn’t paying attention. He’s too cold and tired to pay attention.

“I’m never doing another corn maze again,” he sighs as they are seated in the barn/restaurant area the orchard has a few moments later.  His chilled, slender fingers are wrapped around a warm styrofoam cup. Newton’s jacket is still on his shoulders. “Not unless you are put on a leash.”

“That’s fair,” Newton laughs, sitting across from him with his own cider.  Their legs are stretched out underneath the table, and Newton nudges Hermann’s good leg with his foot.  His face is a open book of love and concern and regret. “I really am sorry. I got caught up in the moment.”

“I know,” Hermann nods, sipping on his cider and letting his shoulders sag.  “It’s fine.”

Newton smiles at him and reaches out, settling a hand over one of Hermann’s and squeezing.  Hermann returns the smile with one of his own. Yes … yes, it really is fine.


End file.
